


Shoten of Peeps

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ecchi, F/M, Foul Language, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinta proves just how much of a pervert he can be…But, will he get caught red-handed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoten of Peeps

Jinta snuck down the hallway, tiptoeing his way quietly in hopes of not alerting Urahara or Tessai to his nightly venture. He also didn’t want to let Ururu know where he was going. He’d made this a practice each and every night for the past week and he found it quite enjoyable. He just…didn’t want anybody to know about it.  
He was glad that Freeloader-san, otherwise known as Renji, was still out on patrol or something of the sort. That meant nobody could catch him if he was just quiet. He didn’t want to give anyone any ammunition to use against him. And Heaven forbid that Ururu find out. She’d change her routine!

He stopped outside of the girl’s bedroom door, grinning as he listened and heard that she was listening to some soft music. Good, that meant she wouldn’t hear if he was really, really quiet. He very slowly turned the knob, glad to find that she still kept it unlocked. That meant she didn’t suspect him, yet! Slowly, very slowly, he pushed the door open until there was a crack just big enough for him to look into the room and watch the girl as she undressed.

It was dark in most of the Shoten, though he was pretty sure that Urahara was still up and about somewhere and he thought maybe Tessai was looking over his stores of stupid human medicine that didn’t do anything but make someone sick so they needed more. So, he felt safe in what he was doing.

Ururu sighed as she took off her white T-shirt, having already removed her sandals a moment earlier. She brought her hands up to her chest to check herself. She had learned how through a magazine article and she didn’t have the nerve to ask Urahara if she was old enough to need to do this yet or not. Or if she were big enough in the chest, or if that made a difference.

To Jinta, however, it looked like Ururu was just simply fondling herself. And to watch innocent little Ururu touching herself was total eye-candy to THIS little redheaded boy.

He licked his lips and widened his eyes a bit as she removed her pink and white polka-dotted skirt to leave her in just her light-pink panties. He liked it when she wore those panties. They were so…girly. And they hugged her right and fit her hips just perfect and…why was there a wet spot on his shirt?

He looked down at himself and blushed as he realized he’d drooled on himself somehow. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, hoping she would take off those panties in front of him this time, she usually ended up going over to another part of her room, where her dresser was, to get new panties and changed them over there where he couldn’t see.

“Hey, what ya doin…?” came the whispered voice of someone behind him. Someone taller who was leaning over him to look through the crack as well.

Jinta froze. He couldn’t shut the door really fast, it would make noise and Ururu would know! But if he kept it open, then the mystery guy would know!

Too late, he heard the soft sound of amusement from above him. He looked up and his eyes widened to see Renji back from patrol, sweaty from killing some hollow, and grinning like a wild man down at Jinta.

“Ya little perv. Get away from this door and let her change.” Renji was fond of Ururu, and even though he would ordinarily dislike someone peeping at her, he did realize that Jinta was just a boy and it was natural for him to be curious.

“You better not tell anybody.” Jinta hissed as he let the tall redhead bat his hand from the doorhandle and slowly shut the door.

“Oh yeah? Or what?” Renji asked, standing up straight again with a huge grin. He had already decided to be mostly quiet about this, but not for Jinta’s sake. He just didn’t want to embarrass Ururu. She already had such low self-confidence and there’s no telling how she would take this sort of embarrassment. Despite popular belief, Renji was capable of sensitivity at times.

“Or I’ll…I’ll…I’ll do something so horrible to you that I don’t even know what it is! Yet…” Jinta was caught off guard at the moment. He could’ve easily come up with a better retort, just not when he was embarrassed and nervous, not to mention surprised. It just figured that Abarai Renji would have to be the one to catch him. He wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t have rather Urahara caught him instead.

“Tche! Live in fear, kid. Get to yer room.” Renji said, taking advantage of his upper hand in the situation in order to boss the kid around for once.

“What’s going on?” Asked a timid voice from the door behind the two arguing redheads.

Jinta went redder than his own hair and Renji’s combined as he stared at Ururu in her nightgown before turning tail and running as fast as he could back to his room.

A moment later Renji grinned and Ururu blinked as the resounding slam of Jinta’s door was heard throughout the Urahara Shoten.

The shopkeeper blinked and looked up from an item he was looking at in the store room, turning to his large friend. “Now, what do you think that was about?”

Tessai looked over. “Perhaps someone is in need of some medicine? I have something new I found just last week…”

“Uh…I think I’ll head to bed now.” Urahara said, nearly running out of the room, leaving Tessai to look at the doorway and blink in confusion.

End


End file.
